


Stress Relief

by sreracha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sreracha/pseuds/sreracha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is kind of hard. But, at least Lu Han and Minseok are roomates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> idek but i edited it kinda
> 
> update: its 2018 and i really want to change everything about this fic but i won't bc one day im gonna need something to show how i've grown if i ever write something worth reading so im sorry you have to deal with this piece of trash

Lu Han was sat on his side of the bed with his laptop open on the lowest brightness setting. It was either early in the morning or late at night (Lu Han didn't bother looking at the time). Minseok was curled up next to him, snoring peacefully.

He had never really understood why everyone despised college. Not until that morning (or the day before, Lu Han had trouble with time regardless of the availability of clocks) when the professor had informed them that they were to write a five page essay on the human body. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he picked advanced anatomy, of all things. Maybe because he had put off choosing his courses until the last minute and panicked.

Now he was stuck (at least until the next semester) with learning about kind of disgusting things. And he had only gotten done with the first page of his assignment. A semi-loud groan erupted from his throat as he slammed his laptop shut (but not before double-checking that he'd saved his work). His head rested on the wall behind him, an arm thrown over his eyes in defeat, when he felt Minseok stir beside him.

"What's wrong?"

His voice quiet and low, made Lu Han shiver. "I hate myself and my teacher," he stated simply.

"Essay not working out?" the elder hummed as he ran a hand up Lu Han's torso.

"Not really." The brunette moved his laptop to the side and wrapped his arms around the boy. Minseok brought his head up to place a kiss near Lu Han's mouth, before putting his head on the his shoulder.

"You need some stress relief?" he whispered, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Lu Han shivered and he nodded, "please?" He felt Minseok smirk before trailing his tongue up past the crook of his neck, to the spot where Lu Han's pulse beat. He bit down on it, eliciting an emphatic moan from the boy.

"You can't be loud, baby."

Lu Han knew that already. This wasn't Minseok's parents house on the weekends during junior year, but fuck, Minseok knew his body like the back of his hand. Lu Han tried to respond, but the elder had begun to suck a mark on to his throat.

Lu Han squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whimper. Minseok blew on the bruise, before pushing Lu Han to his back and straddling his hips. The younger, who was steadily growing harder, brought his hips up to rub himself against Minseok, causing the both of them to groan at the sensation. Minseok pulled his shirt over his head, pressing their lips together afterwards.

Lu Han wondered, for as long as he'd been with the boy, how he was so good with his tongue? In a less sexual situation, maybe it would seem kind of gross, but the way he licked and sucked into Lu Han's mouth sent shocks down his spine. He pushed on Minseok's shoulder a little, so he could get his tank-top off. Breathing hard, he settled back on to the bed, propped up on his elbows.

"Have I ever told you how good you are with your mouth?" Lu Han questioned, taking a mental picture of the way Minseok looked. Hair in uncoordinated tufts, eyes half-lidded as he was if he wasn't fully awake yet. Muscles gleaming with the heat of their bodies added to the warmth of the cocoon of covers he'd just been in.

He smiled with twinkling eyes, "yeah, once or twice."

Lu Han bit his lip as Minseok neared his chest, already anticipating the feeling of the elder's teeth on his nipple. A long sigh leaving his mouth, as Minseok tugged on it softly. "So sensitive love," he laughed.

"It's your fault." Lu Han huffed, raising a hand to card his fingers through the boy's hair (it was soft as always). Minseok locked eyes with him before dragging the flat of his tongue over the sensitive skin. Lu Han's whole body shuddered.

"How so?" Minseok questioned, continuing with his assault on his chest.

Struggling to single out a coherent thought, Lu Han pulled on the hair beneath his fingertips. "You make me weak," he breathed. "You make me feel like a little schoolgirl and I fucking love it." Minseok hummed and expertly rolled his hips (thanks to his dancing skills) causing Lu Han to cry out.

"My little schoolgirl?" the elder questioned, scooting further down Lu Han's legs.

He grinned, "always."

Minseok returned the smile and tugged the sweats off the younger. He ran a hand up the toned leg. "You're the only person I know that sleeps with underwear." Minseok stated, picking at the hem of the boxers.

"Yeah, I better be the only person you see in their underwear." Lu Han replied, lifting his hips to let Minseok take them off.

"You don't trust me?" Minseok asked, feigning sadness as he rubbed his thumb across the base of Lu Han's cock.

Said boy jerked and groaned, "Of course I do, but–" Minseok pressed a nail into his slit. The younger cried out and grasped ahold of the sheets. The elder tsked.

"No 'but's'. Just trust."

'What about faith and pixie dust?' Lu Han had wanted to retort, but instead he whined as his boyfriend pulled away the hand that was wrapped around his member. Minseok pushed the younger's legs up, before shimmying down the bed. He brought a hand up to slap Lu Han's thigh, causing the boy to wince and moan.

"Turn over."

The brunette obeyed and flipped himself over, automatically getting on his hands and knees. Another slap resounded throughout the room. "You have such a cute ass." Minseok muttered and squeezed the flesh. "Cute everything, really." Lu Han preened on the inside, but he was ripped from his thoughts when Minseok licked at his hole.

"A-ah, Minnie~" He knew how much the younger liked to be rimmed and never failed to deliver when he could. Lu Han's back bowed and he pushed his hips back. There wasn't a chance that Minseok would refuse the unspoken plea. He licked once more, before pushing his tongue inside.

"Fuck," Lu Han moaned into the pillow. He knew that if it was anyone else besides Minseok behind him, it wouldn't be nearly as pleasurable. The elder moaned right after. The feeling of Lu Han clenching around his tongue made him want to stay rooted in that spot for years.

Despite his desire, he continued to thrust in and out of the boy, making sure to flick his tongue and bite around the muscle. "Minseok..." He took that as his cue to stop. Lu Han didn't agree. "Why?! " he almost shouted.

"Hush, Lu." Minseok reached under the boy and ghosted his fingers across his cock before squeezing it. Lu Han whimpered and reveled in the warmth that shot through his body at the touch.

Lu Han hadn't noticed that Minseok had grabbed the lube they kept between the mattress and the wall and was putting some on his hand. Hurriedly, he slipped two fingers in. Lu Han bit down on the pillow to keep himself from screaming. It wasn't so much about the pain of the stretch, as it was the fact that it had been so long since he had felt this good.

Minseok could only tell, because Lu Han spasmed and clenched like crazy. He scissored his fingers a couple times before adding a third. "You've always been so tight for me," Minseok groans and massages the younger's hip. After a few minutes more, Lu Han is writhing and pushing his hips back to meet Minseok's hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's fine, Minseok, just fuck me already."

The elder is quick to use his unoccupied hand to pour lube over his almost aching prick. Hissing at the sudden cold, he used the hand that had been inside Lu Han to tug at his cock a couple times, before slamming into him. The younger yelled a curse in Chinese and buried his face in the bed sheets to hide his embarrassingly loud moan. Mineok so wanted to hear his lover scream for him, but he would also rather not have to be reprimanded by the dean.

He closed his eyes as he sat idle to let the both of them adjust. The tight heat surrounding him was almost overwhelming. It had been long while since they had engaged in anything more than intense making-out, what with all the assignments and classes. This little break from their normal routine had to be a god-send. And it definitely started to feel like one, once Lu Han started gyrating his hips.

"Kim Minseok, I swear if you don't start moving in three seconds, I'm not gonna let you touch me for a month." Even though Lu Han's voice was steady (a little breathless), Minseok could practically hear the falseness.

"We both know you can't last that long," he punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust. Lu Han couldn't do much to deny it, as his elbows buckled and the upper half of his body fell against the bed. "And I want you too much to stay away from you," the elder grunts as he continues to rock his hips into Lu Han.

The younger turns his head to the side and chokes at the feeling of his lover's blunt head jabbing into his sweet spot. "I daydream about you during class," he blurts out while twisting the sheets between his fingers. "About how thick you are when I go down on you, or how you like to pull on my hair when you take control. The way you tease me with that god-awful tongue. Or that time when you lifted me against the wall in the showers and took me until I couldn't feel my legs."

With an animalistic growl, Minseok pulls Lu Han up, so that his back is parallel with his chest. "Is that why you can't finish your paper?" he whispers low, breath fanning out over Lu Han's neck making him shudder and clench around Minseok. "Are you too busy thinking about my cock filling you up?" Lu Han bites his lip and nods hard, because he isn't sure if he can trust his voice. "You think if I fucked you hard enough, you'd pay attention in class?" Lu Han let out a high-pitched moan and ground down onto Minseok's cock. He took that as incentive to start thrusting up into the boy with more urgency and want than before.

"Is that what you want?" He questioned again, reaching up to tap Lu Han's nipple. The boy understood immediately and reached up to tweak it, causing him to spasm and moan again. "You want me to fuck my little schoolgirl? "

Lu Han completely lost it at that.

Trying his best to meet each and every one of Minseok's thrust with the same amount of vigor, he throws his arms back and around the elder's shoulders to gain stability.

"Yes, Minseok! Fuck me like a–holy shit."

Lu Han cries out and locks his fingers into the boy's hair. Minseok turns his head and moans into the younger's neck. The sensations became all too much; the heat of their arousal reached it's peak. Lu Han, wanting to bring his boyfriend as much pleasure as he was receiving, clenched and rolled his hips fast as fast as he could.

Minseok used one hand to rake his nails down the Lu Han's side, before his hips stuttered and he came. Not even a millisecond after, Lu Han was screaming his lover's name and convulsing on top of Minseok as he shot his seed on his chest. Some of it landing in front of him.

Lu Han (very breathless) untangled his fingers from the elder's hair and let them drop at his sides.

"I thought," Minseok said, panting, "I told you not to be loud."

Lu Han snickered and opened his eyes (when did they even close?), "you know me better."

"Yeah..." Minseok grinned and pecked the younger's cheek before he lifted him off of his lap. "C-careful, Minseok." Lu Han shuddered at the emptiness.

Minseok grabbed one of their shirts off the bed and wiped the cum off Lu Han's chest and backside, before wiping himself down too. Throwing the shirt somewhere behind him, he laid down next to the younger. Lu Han sighed and curled up to Minseok's chest.

"That was refreshing."

"Very."

It really was. It definitely helped lessen the sexual tension that had grown during the past couple weeks.

The two were almost asleep, when Minseok remembered– "Lu Han," he said and he nudged the other with his knee. Lu Han hummed sleepily and nudged back. "I'll help you with your paper." The younger looked up with furrowed brows.

"Seriously?" He questioned, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, of course." Lu Han grinned and moved even closer to Minseok.

"Thank God."


End file.
